My Son Did Something Awful on the Dark Web
Original Author: Raytheon Hi.... Uhhh….. my name is Rachel and I am..... well... used to be a mother to 1 daughter and one son. His name was Edwin, and he died at the age of 16. He was always a very secretive and reclusive kid; always locking the door to his room, and not talking much of his personal or school life with any of us. A few years after we had him, his younger sister, Payton, was born. She was the 'favorite' out of the two, and we always seemed to favor her over Edwin. I now realize that was probably the biggest mistake as a parent, because if it weren't for that, all of this probably wouldn't be happening. They were both really good kids actually; good grades, good friends, never slacked off; we really were the picture-perfect, all-American family. My husband worked as a technician and made a very good money for it, and I worked for an expensive restaurant. The only real flaw was the relationship between Edwin and Payton. They always fought, and never seemed to get along at all. I'm more than sure that this is because our favoritism towards her, and to be honest, I don't blame Edwin one bit for being angry. I just wish I could go back make it better, but that's unfortunately not possible. When he reached high school, his relationship with his sister was in the drain, and he was more recluse and non-communicative than ever. The thing is that he really was a great kid; he was a strait-A student. Things went down hill when he reached his junior year. He would come back from school, sleep, leave at 8:30 PM, and then come back at 10:00 AM to go to school. He wouldn't talk to any of us; he would just stay in his room, get any work done if he had any (which was rare, because he would normally get everything done at school,) and play his video games, watch TV, listen to music, and eventually go to sleep. We had no idea who he was with when he was gone, or what he did. His room was always dead-bolted, so we had no way to figure out what he was doing. Then, It happened. Payton went missing. She was on her way home from school, and then she was gone. She was only 8 years old. The odd thing is that Edwin was barely phased by it at all. When asked about it, he would either leave the room or change the subject. The police spent nearly 2 months looking for her but were ultimately un-successful in their search, and it went cold. I remember how close my husband was to her, and after the news from the police came, he went out with a crowbar and some food and spent a week looking for her on his own. He injured himself pretty badly and was in the hospital for a few weeks. He quit his job and spent most of his time drinking and watching TV. Not that I really blame him.... Edwin however was just his normal self, and seemed unaffected by the possible death of his own sister. I tried to talk to him about it but he would rarely say a word. My husband just said that he was grieving and preferred not to talk about it, but I had by doubts. I ultimately gave up on trying to talk to him. I was the only one in the family working at this point. To put it lightly, it was hard for me to bare. It was a normal day. I was working at the desk when one of my co-workers ran up to me and told me that I needed to come with him right now. I later found out that there was an active-shooter incident happening at the school Edwin went to. I then got a phone call. I feared for the worst as I picked up the phone. "Mrs. Burkett? We regret to inform you--" I already knew what he was going to say. I fell to me knees and sobbed for what seemed like hours. The next few days were a blur. I later learned that Edwin was the only one that died. He was shot in the cranium in the bathroom. The kid that killed him was an unpopular kid who was always bullied by everyone. Everyone who bullied him stuck to verbal, because they were too afraid to actually do anything. Edwin took it to another level when he led him out to a field after lunch and beat him to a pulp. I didn't know what to do. I hired a lock picker so I could get into his room. I decided to check his computer. I didn't know why.... I just wanted to see what he was looking at on there. I found a notebook with his pin code in it, and punched it in. It was what I expected. Steam, social media, etc. He had a 2 TB hard-drive, with 600 GB worth of games, 200 GB worth of music, 150 GB worth of movies, and 50 GB worth of pictures. I then checked his documents. I found a notepad document for passwords. All the passwords were for sites that I knew about. Except for one... a site called The Crimson Door. Unlike the other passwords, which were 15 character combinations of normal special characters, numbers nd letters, this one consisted entirely of ALT codes. I searched for the site on the internet, but couldn't find anything. I then noticed a program called 'Tor'. I knew what it was. It was a browser that you could use to access the supposed "Deep Web". I loaded it up. It can be really difficult to find specific sites, so it took a solid 6 hours of searching until I finally found it. I was immediately met with a login page. I typed in the credentials. I was meat with a Twitch like layout, but with a grey-blue color scheme. There were dozens of thumbnails of men, women, children, and even babies being murdered and tortured in the worst ways. These ranged from low-quality POV videos of someone killing another person, all the way to HD 1080p streams of torture. Why in the hell would Edwin have an account to something so cruel and sick? I then noticed a tab on the top of the screen labeled "My Content." I clicked on it. Edwin's screen name was "TheProdigy2087". There were 156 livestreams of him torturing people, most commonly children and young adults. The duration ranged from 4 minutes all the way to 9 hours and 57 minutes. I noticed he most recent one, as it almost seemed familiar in a way. The thumbnail showed a little blonde girl tied up to a chair. I clicked on it. It was streamed the day Payton went missing, an was 20 minutes long. The stream started with the camera pointed at a wall in an empty gray room. I saw the chat replay. People were talking about it. Someone with the name CrackTheCase24 said: "Oh man I can't wait for this! Prodigy said that this was gonna be a special episode!" Then, a man wearing black combat boots, black pants, a T-shirt with a gasmask logo on it and a skull mask came on screen and said: "Welcome all! I know you're all excited for this! As well you should be! We have a very special guest on here today. My colleague is bring her over right now!" About a minute later, a tall dark-skinned man in all black came in with a little blonde girl and tied her to the chair. I saw her face, then it hit me. This was Payton... ….and the man in the mask was Edwin. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. She was bawling her eyes out. He asked if the viewers were ready. He then smiled and motioned for someone to come over to him. The same dark-skinned guy I saw earlier came on, carrying a large toolbox. He them smiled evilly at the camera and started the show. He began to beat her brutally, breaking her bones and nearly knocking her out. He then got out a cordless drill and drilled her kneecaps. He cut off her arm with a bonesaw and beat her with her own amputated arm. I don't know if Payton knew that she was being tortured by her own brother. That thought still kills me to this day. After 20 minutes of mindless torture, be finally slit her throat, patted her on the shoulder, and tossed her to the ground. He lifted his masked and revealed his face. That remorseless look on his face is still burned into my brain. The stream ended shortly thereafter. I circled the room for a few hours, debating weather I should tell my husband about this or not, but he was already in a bad enough condition as it was and I figured that telling him about this mess would only make it worse, as he's the only one that I still have with me. At this point, I don't know if I should be happy or sad that he's gone. He's my own son, sure, but then I thought about the 155 other streams of him torturing and killing innocent people. He may be my son, but at least no one will fall victim to his ruthlessness again. Category:Deep Web Category:Blood and Gore Category:Killers Category:Internet Category:Computers Category:Moral Outrage Material Category:Creepypasta Category:Stories Written by Raytheon Category:Videos Category:Websites